


Taking Advantage of a Novel Situation

by dragonimp



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-03
Updated: 2009-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonimp/pseuds/dragonimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed's going to be several days without his automail - and Roy's going to take advantage of the opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Advantage of a Novel Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Fullmetal Alchemist Kink!meme

Roy leaned against the doorway and watched his lover stumble around the room. Ed had never truly gotten used to missing two limbs, and found walking with a crutch awkward and cumbersome. Still, he was a stubborn as ever. The recent surgery on his ports meant he would be several days without his automail, but he refused to accept any assistance.

But right now, _assistance_ was not what was on Roy's mind.

He stepped into the room and kicked the door shut. Ed jumped at the noise and staggered, and before he could recover his balance Roy swooped in and grabbed his wrist, easily pulling the crutch away and spinning the small body against his chest.

" _Hey_!"

Ed yanked back, and Roy gave into the momentum just enough to let him throw himself completely off balance. Panicked realization flashed across the blond's face, and he pulled him back up, pulling him flush against him.

"What the _hell_ —?"

Smirking, he let the crutch clatter to the floor as he clamped his arm around his captive. "You know the safe word," he purred.

Gold eyes widened, and then narrowed. "Wh—this is turning you _on_?"

"Mmm." He lowered Ed's arm, transferring the wrist to his other hand, and brushed his fingers up the captured arm. "This is a novel situation." He cupped the back of his head briefly, then wrapped the golden ponytail around his hand and gripped it tightly. "Can you blame me for wanting to take advantage?"

"What—the _hell_ —" Ed squirmed, then thrashed, straining and pulling against the embrace. Roy shifted and tightened his grip as needed, reveling not only in the delicious friction against his growing erection, but also in the fact that, for once, he had the advantage of strength. They'd played dominance games before, but the younger man would always have to hold back when he submitted.

Not this time.

Ed finally subsided, flushed and panting and looking positively delectable as he glared up at his captor. "You're a sick bastard, you know that?"

"Mm-hm."

Roy rewound his hand in the ponytail, using it to tilt his lover's head into just the right position, and leaned in, letting his lips hover a hair's breadth from Ed's. "I _am_ a sick bastard," he breathed, their lips ghosting against each other, "and you _revel_ in it."

"I do n-na-ahw. . . ."

Roy had claimed Ed's bottom lip, pulling back to suck on his prize. Ed tried to press up but Roy held him in place, releasing his lip to nibble and suck languidly at his mouth, periodically peppering the rest of his face with feather-light kisses. The young man thrashed and jerked, growling at his ineffectiveness.

"F-fuck—Roy—let me go!"

"Mm. . . ." He paused, pretending to consider the request. "No."

"Then stop _teasing_ me—"

Roy dropped a kiss onto the end of his nose. "No."

" _Pervert_!" Ed spat.

"Oh?" He pressed his thigh against his lover's crotch, smirking at the way the young man choked. "And what does that make you?"

Ed jerked back and squirmed, but Roy only clamped him tighter and ground against him, trapping the erection against his leg as he rubbed his own arousal into the smaller man's stomach.

Ed whimpered and sagged, but Roy didn't miss the way his hips canted into the friction. "Fine, so we're both perverts," he whined. "Is that what you're trying to prove?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything." He pulled him up, taking most of his weight and bringing their faces—and their groins—closer together. "I'm just enjoying the situation. . . ."

"You would, you pervert," Ed groused, straining to get leverage with his foot and trying not to be obvious about the way he was rubbing against the older man.

Roy hefted him further and ground their genitals together, grinning at the groan Ed tried to choke off. "You can't pretend you're not enjoying this every bit as much as I am."

"You're still a perverted bast-nnng. . . ."

Roy claimed his mouth then, kissing him deeply as Ed moaned and squirmed in a way that had nothing to do with getting free. Then he pulled back, hovering just out of range, enjoying the way the body in his arms writhed and strained in a futile attempt to reengage. "You like being helpless." He flicked his tongue against the kiss-swollen lips, smiling as they parted hopefully. "You _enjoy_ being at my mercy." He gave the lips a teasing peck, and breathed, " _Don't_ you."

"Ro-oy . . ." Ed whined, pushing against the larger man's foot and even trying to hook his left thigh against his hip in an effort to gain just a fraction of a inch.

Roy's breath caught when he felt the empty port rubbing against his side. It made his groin throb, and as a reward he hitched Ed up, adjusting his grip enough to hold him there as he crashed their lips together. He plundered the younger man's mouth, groaning when a leg wrapped around his hips and a metal-capped stump pressed into his side. Ed moaned and kissed back with equal fervor, trying to worm as close as possible, grinding his hips with each twist and squirm.

Roy moaned and reluctantly broke the kiss, hitching Ed up again and readjusting his hold. "Ed, please, don't make me drop you."

The blond's grin was pure mischief as he arched and gyrated in the other man's arms. "Are you saying you can't handle one measly cripple?"

"Oh, I can handle _you_."

He yanked the smaller man's head back and clamped his teeth into the soft skin behind his jaw, just hard enough to leave a mark. Ed gasped and twitched, holding himself taut and still as Roy sucked and nipped at his pulse point.

"That's better," he murmured against the reddened skin. He ran his tongue over the bites, then pressed his lips to the shell of his ear. "You're _my_ toy right now, Fullmetal."

"F-fuck. . . ."

The small body was almost shaking with tension, heartbeat and breathing both rapid, exposed throat convulsing as he swallowed. But it wasn't fear that turned his skin ruddy, and the arousal trapped between them was still hard and twitching. And, most importantly, there wasn't a hint of the safe word. Roy gave his neck one last nip before raising his head, scanning the room and quickly spying a sturdy-looking table.

"So now the question is," he said as he stepped over to the table and set his captive down on the edge, "now that I have you, what do I do with you?"

"Run out of ideas, old man?"

Roy smirked at the breathless tone, and nipped at his jaw. "On the contrary," he purred. "I have far too many to choose from."

He released his hold long enough to shuck off the young man's shirt, snagging his wrist and pinning his hip to the table just as he started to twist away.

"Ah-ah . . . I'm far from done with you." To illustrate this he bit the newly exposed portion of his shoulder, near the base of his neck.

Ed gasped and jerked and made a token struggle, but Roy suspected the squirming had less to do with getting free and more to do with the way his crotch was rubbing against the older man's. Roy moaned and ground against him a few times, then shifted back a few crucial inches. His own body ached at the loss of contact, but it was worth it for the petulant whine and desperate wriggling.

"All in good time," he said, marking a path down his chest with lips and teeth.

"'Good time' isn't good enough," Ed muttered, trying to hide the way his breath kept catching. "I'm gonna look fucking diseased after this, you bast-ah!-ard."

Roy smirked as he worried the nipple between this teeth. He didn't usually feel the need to "mark his claim" like this, but something about seeing his lover down two limbs was making him feel protective—and possessive. He didn't think on it too hard; Ed was obviously enjoying the attention, despite what his mouth said, and that was the important thing.

He nipped and sucked his way across the expanse of skin, but when he got near metal his lips turned gentle. The surgery had been deep within the port, but the flesh nearby would be sensitive. Roy drew his tongue over the old scars, listening to the way the young man's breath fluttered, and moved his hand to cup the empty socket. His fingers caressed the metal as he raised his head to kiss his lover properly, a range of emotions from raw desire and playfulness to tenderness being expressed in the way he moved his lips and tongue. Ed met him with a throaty moan, his mouth every bit as demanding.

Roy broke the kiss and shifted his grip, pressing the smaller man back to lie against the table. "I'm going to let go," he said, releasing his wrist and resting his hand against his lover's chest. He let his smile turn wicked as he ran his fingers once more over the empty automail port. "But you'll probably want to hold still for this."

A dubious expression flashed across the blond's face. "Roy . . . what are you. . . ."

Roy only smiled again—and curled his fingers into the socket.

Ed cried out and arched, his body thrumming like a plucked string before falling back to the wood. Roy took in the flushed cheeks and dilated eyes and the pounding beneath his hand, looking for any sign of discomfort. Even though the old lady had said that the nerves shouldn't register "pain" unless he pressed hard, he was still wary. But since Ed was lying there looking dazed and more aroused than ever, panting what sounded like "holy fuck," he figured he was in the clear.

Roy caught his lover's eye, smirked, and very deliberately stroked the inside of the port.

After that it became a sort of game. Roy mapped the socket with the pads of his fingers and tried to gauge what his lover must be feeling based on his reactions. Ed moaned and whined, gripping the edge of the table above his head and hooking his leg firmly around the other man in an effort to stay still. His cock was twitching inside the tent of his shorts, the the fabric wet with precum. Roy's own cock was throbbing, with a particularly needy pulse every time Ed brushed up against it. But as strong as the desire to bury himself inside the beautiful creature before him was, he wanted to watch even more. This was a rare treat.

"Do you think you can come just from this?" he said as he stroked what had to be a nerve-plate.

Ed's answer was a high-pitched whine.

"How about if we double it?"

He smirked down at the wide gold eyes as he trailed his hand down the taut body, to a chorus of "fuck, shit, oh fuck, fuck, shit—" He paused a moment to caress the muscled thigh, then smoothed his hand over the metal, and calmly hooked his fingers into the open socket.

Roy could swear Ed's cock _jumped_. It was hard to tell with him arching and trying to writhe without moving his ports, all the while keening something that might have been words but was far from coherent. The older man backed off for a moment, letting him fall limp against the table. Ed looked up at him with a wild sort of heat and panted, "Fuck, fuck, don't stop, don't you fucking dare stop—"

Roy obliged by stroking the nerve connections in his leg.

It didn't take long, working both ports. It was almost a shame, except that he looked so amazing as he arched up and all but screamed his release that Roy couldn't be disappointed.

He cupped his lover's cheek as the young man caught his breath, lying splayed-out and vulnerable and beautiful. "All right?"

"Mmmmnnyeah. . . ." Ed gave him a dazed grin. "Y'know, they were aching a little bit ago. Now they're all tingly."

Roy returned the smile, caressing the bottom lip with his thumb. "Glad to hear it."

His own need was still heavy and aching, and throbbed as if to remind him that Ed was _right there_ , open and relaxed and just waiting to be fucked. He started to turn to scan the room again, certain that he'd stashed some oil around here somewhere, when the younger man's leg tugged him back to the table.

"Oi. Leave it."

Roy made a questioning noise that he hoped didn't sound as forlorn as he felt. Ed couldn't really mean to deprive him, could he?

The golden angel gave him a teasing smile, and then said, "Go without."

Roy blinked, wondering if the lust was addling his hearing. "Are you sure?" Going without lube meant they had to take things slow and easy, something Ed usually didn't have patience for.

"I'm at your mercy." He reached out, and Roy immediately caught his hand and laced their fingers together. "Right?"

With a deep growl he pulled the smaller man up, cupping the back of his head long enough to kiss him deeply. Their tongues slid against each other as they briefly battled for dominance, which Roy won by capturing and sucking on Ed's tongue.

"That you are, my beautiful, tempting angel," he said as he lowered him back to the table.

Ed snorted. "I'm no angel."

"Fallen angel." He slid two fingers into said angel's mouth, and squeezed his hand. " _My_ fallen angel."

The young man rolled his eyes, but his smile was still in place as he licked and sucked Roy's fingers. Roy let his other hand drift back down to his lover's thigh, where he lightly teased inside the automail port. It was just too tempting not to. Ed moaned around his fingers and rubbed his good leg his side.

Roy withdrew his moistened fingers and stepped back to remove the now-soiled shorts. "You've made things just about wet enough down here already."

"Your fault."

He grinned, setting the smaller man's leg against his shoulder. "Oh, I'll gladly admit credit."

Whatever Ed had been about to reply was lost in a squeak as Roy stroked the sensitive line of skin behind behind his balls. Smirking, he followed the line back to where it led and started to rub. "Let me know if it hurts at all."

Ed let out an contented moan and shifted his left thigh, trying to prop it against the other man's chest. "You won't hurt me."

The amount of trust in that offhand statement made Roy's chest ache and his groin throb.

He pressed his fingers just inside. The muscles twitched around him, but Ed let out a delighted hum and squirmed closer. His stump slipped and he shifted it back, but the metal end just didn't have enough traction against the soft fabric of the other man's shirt. Roy caught it as it slid again, cradling the shortened thigh against his arm. Ed gave him an apologetic smile. Roy smiled back and caressed his hip, and pressed his fingers in farther.

Ed was already half-hard again. One of the advantages of youth, but Roy could hardly begrudge him. Not when when he got to take advantage of it. On a whim he shifted his arm, and just as the fingers of one hand sank inside, the fingers of the other found the exposed nerve-plate.

Ed cried out and bucked, his muscles convulsing and then relaxing again so beautifully. The older man could hardly ask for a better welcome.

All it took was a few strokes to his prostate and some to his port and Ed's cock was standing eager and ready. Roy bent down and flicked his tongue against the engorged head, teasing out a whimper.

"Ro-o-oy . . . hurry up and fuck me already!"

"Oh, I will, I will," he assured his impatient lover. "But when _I'm_ ready."

Truth be told, he was more than ready, but ensuring his partner's comfort was more important than seeing to his own need. Besides, the anticipation would make it all the sweeter. He spread his fingers and worked them around, making sure the other man was well stretched before continuing.

Once he pulled his fingers free, he made quick work of his button and fly, freeing his neglected erection as he pushed the clothing down his hips. By now there was a generous supply of precum, which he spread around his shaft, trying not to moan at getting some long-awated stimulation.

Roy adjusted his lover's leg and stump, and lined himself up. There was a tug on his right hand and he looked up. Two bright slivers of gold met him, and there was another little tug He shifted his hand to allow Ed's fingers to lace with his. Ed squeezed his hand, then gave a little jerking nod, as if to say _get on with it_. Roy smirked, and pressed in.

Muscles tightened around him, and Ed let out a delicious soft moan. Roy grit his teeth and forced himself not to plunge in. Instead he eased his way, inch by glorious inch, watching the blond for any sign of pain. Once he was fully seated he took a shaky breath, savoring the tight heat while giving the other man a moment to adjust.

"Fuuuuck that feels so good," Ed moaned. He tried to pull closer, and whined when he realized he lacked the leverage. Roy took pity on him and tugged him just that little bit, until his hips were hanging off the table and as close to the other man's as physically possible.

Roy made himself wait until the muscles around him stopped spasming, then started them at a nice, leisurely rhythm, the kind that usually drove Ed crazy with frustration—but also drove them both crazy in a different way, on the rare occasion Roy could get away with it.

Ed moaned and tried to buck, but his lower half was being completely supported by the other man now and his leverage was even worse than before. He gave up and went limp, and whimpered so pathetically that Roy rewarded him with a deep, long thrust, angled just right. Ed groaned and squeezed his fingers, and Roy squeezed back, and gave him another just like it.

The exquisite friction was quickly building the fire in his loins to a terminal level. He squeezed Ed's fingers one more time, then let go, shifting his grip so that he could support his lover with one arm and get the other hand around to the cock that was bouncing and sliding along his stomach.

Ed moaned and tossed his head. His fingers curled around Roy's wrist; not to try to take control, but just to have something to hold. Roy picked up the pace as much as he dared, stroking in time with his thrusts, and watched his lover. This more sedate passion was just as beautiful as the wild abandon of a few moments ago.

With both of them as close to the edge as they were, it didn't take long. Afterwards, Roy braced himself against the table to catch his breath, one hand on either side of the small body beneath him, and tried to convince his legs not to dump him to the floor.

Ed bounced his leg against Roy's shoulder, and tapped his stump against the arm that had been supporting it. "You know I'm going to get you back for this, right?"

Roy grinned down at him. "I'm sure you will. But not before I have the chance to get _you_ a few more times . . . how long was it that you'll be without your automail?"


End file.
